


The Picture

by Iirly



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jäger has dimples, My personal headcannon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iirly/pseuds/Iirly
Summary: Mysti 'Talon' Porter (no relation to Smoke)  didn't think ahead when she made a snap of a nude bathing Jäger in the shower.  When she finds out he's looking for her, guilt reduces her to a sobbing mess.  Til she finds out what he really wants.





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that popped in my head when I woke up one morning. I had to write it down immediately. Hopefully someone will enjoy it. It's not the most popular headcanon for Jäger but it's mine. If you like it let me know.

Mysti walked into the main lounge heading to the canteen. She walked up to a broadly smiling Tachanka who pulled her aside. "Has Jäger found you yet?" The massive Russian rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "No? Is Jäger looking for me?" Tachanka nodded, "He said he had something very important to talk to you about. You should go see him, da?" Mysti swallowed hard. "I better go find him then. Thanks for giving the heads up." He winked at her and hugged her to his side. "Any time malen'kly" Mysti walked off when he released her and felt as if she wanted to run. Jäger never talked to her more than to say hello or answer a question in the field. While she adored the German engineer, he barely seemed to notice her existance. That means he must have found out about the picture and that meant trouble. Mysti sighed, grabbing a snack from the canteen and headed back to her dorm.

She was looking down, reading an email on her phone when she rounded a corner and collided with Jäger. The collision knocked her to the floor and sent her container of snacks flying. "Oh for the love of.. Oh.. Hey Jäger." She busied herself with picking up her things and he tried to help. When she was back on her feet she noticed he was still standing there. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to speak with you, now. Come with me." He didn't give her a chance to answer and she felt her entire body tense. Oh god, he knew and he was angry, she could tell by his grip on her upper arm as he pulled her toward his dorm. She balked at the door and he turned to look at her. Usually covered by a large helmet and flight goggles his now dark blue eyes bored into hers with an intensity that made her swoon and very frightened. She'd never seen him angry, so she had no idea what would happen. Maybe he'd just yell and demand she delete it. "Schnell!" he said, pulling her arm and making her move again. Once in his dorm he gestured to the couch. "Sit down, I’ll be only a moment." 

She sat on the edge of the couch. The door was across the room, and he hadn't locked it. Maybe she could sneak out without him hearing. She was going to make an attempt when the GSG9 Operator returned and sat down across from her on the edge of the sturdy coffee table. "Ok, now we talk, Ja?" She looked at him, just as handsome as ever, dark curls cut short and shaved on the side and a light dusting of scruff. Half of her just admired him, the rest of her broke down.

She dropped her head and sighed. "I know I shouldn't have taken it, but I couldn’t resist. You were there and I was there so I figured one wouldn't hurt." Jäger tilted his head, "What are you on about?" She didn't hear him, just continued driven by guilt. "I took a picture of you in the showers. It wasn't to spread rumors or anything nefarious. It was for me, I just wanted it for myself to look at and I might have masturbated while looking at it and I’m sorry. I'll delete it right now if you want." She held her face in her hands. She didn't see his confused face, or the expression of realization at what had been confessed to him. Gently he took her hands, "Look at me." She sniffled and rubbed her cheek on her arm, lifting her head but not making eye contact. "Look at me, please?" When she looked up, she saw a small smile on his face. "You took a picture of me, in the showers?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Marius. I'm a horrible person. Look. I’ll even delete it right now." She pulled her hands from his and brought out her phone and opened the photo app. She opened the image and just before she could delete it, he took her phone from her hands and looked at it.

It was just him, standing bare in the shower, running lather over his upper arm. He smiled. "Was it supposed to be a picture of me? Or because the actual person you wanted wasn't there?" She looked at him confused, eyes puffy and red. "No, I wanted a picture of you. Just for myself I swear. Please don't be angry at me, or report me to Six." Jäger turned her phone off and looked at her. "I wouldn't do that. In fact, I brought you here to finally tell you about feelings I’ve developed for you! This changes everything. Here I am, worried you'd reject me and you've got nudes of me you masturbate to. I'm flattered. I'm...blushing." he chuckled and his eyes fell away. "Wow, someone masturbating.. to me?" She was dumbfounded. She looked at him, crossed as he sat on the edge of the table, cheeks intensely red. 

Mysti blinked away the beginnings of tears that had threatened to fall earlier and stared in disbelief. "You, have feelings, for me? Seriously Jäger?" He nodded. She slid off the couch and tacklehugged him knocking him over onto the rug. "Ahh! Hey!" In reaction, Jäger grabbed onto her and let himself fall back holding on to her and chuckling. “I guess there's only one thing left to do,” Jäger said, resting his hand on her back. Mysti rested her head on his chest and held tightly to his middle looking up towards his face. "And what's that?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I guess ask you to be my um..." he went quiet thinking. "Girlfriend? Lover?" Out of her view his face flushed again. “Yes, that. I couldn't think of the right word in English. My brain is a little scattered right now." HIs fingers tangled in her short hair, feeling the unusual texture. It was thick and intensely curly, soft but not like his own hair or other's hair he'd touched. He'd decided he liked it as much as he liked all her features. "You could have said it in German. I mean, I probably would have gotten the sentiment." 

They lay on the floor for a while before Jäger reached up to the couch and grabbed a pillow to put under his head. He could stay here forever, or until he had to do something important and he was utterly content to do so. "When did you take it?" He asked, trailing finger tips over the dark, brown sugar coloured skin of her shoulder. She looked up at him, and pressed her nose against his cheek before kissing his jaw line. "About two weeks ago, and I've had an overwhelming sense of guilt ever since. " He chuckled again. "And now? Do you still feel guilty?" She lay her head on his shoulder again. "For taking it without your knowledge? A tiny bit. I’m glad I have it though." he took one of her hands and held it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "Good, cause now you owe me one."

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the posting of this because there was so many errors and I couldn't leave them in.


End file.
